The present invention relates to a carpentry tool and, more particularly, to a tool adapted to push or move parallel boards together in decks, flooring and other structures.
There are many conventional tools utilized for pushing deck or flooring boards into parallel contact before nailing the boards to a joist. Such tools are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,826,858 to Gordon, U.S. Pat. No. 5,248,127 to Young and U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,494 to Pittman.
Conventional tools have various drawbacks. Most are configured so that they push the boards immediately adjacent one another. Where a gap between boards is desired, it may be hard to achieve. Many tools cover a top of a joist immediately adjacent an outer edge of the board. Thus, hidden fasteners can be difficult to install in the edge or side of the board and underlying joist. Several tools require a user to use both hands to operate the tool, with another worker having to nail the boards to the underlying joist. Many conventional tools of the type described above are complex and expensive.
Accordingly, there remains room for improvement with regard to tools used to bend or otherwise place boards in a satisfactory position so that they can be secured to underlying joists or substructures.